The X5Effect MTV spoofs
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: Based on MTV’s reality TV show ‘the X-effect’ what will happen when the Max & Asha have to watch/stalk Max/Logan? leads to M/A


**Title:** The X5-Effect (MTV spoof)

**Pairing:** Logan/Max/Alec Asha (Really M/A inclined)

**Summary:** Based on MTV's reality TV show 'the X-effect' what will happen when the Max & Asha have to watch/stalk Max/Logan?

The X5-Effect

A/N: The virus never happened so Max and Logan _are_ allowed to touch. Also, fic is loosely based off any tWoP recap you read.

Alec throws hid duffel onto a hideous powered pink comforter, and reminds us that the Tim Gunn fairy can't hit up _every_ show (though he tries) but remember, this is MTV. Max reminds him that if they were going to be sharing a room this weekend he better get used to sleeping on the floor, oh Max! Don't forget, an X5 genetically engineered soldier can get his beauty sleep _in any fashion_—and in Alex's case; he can get it fleeing from a protective father and his shot gun. Besides, since when does Max sleep?

"I hope I'm not the punching bag for you're insatiable wit this weekend…"

"You are my infinite slammer…" he says gaily, oh just kidding… but suddenly his expression makes me want to dance to George Michael; it must be his sparkly turtle neck. But Alec is too pretty to change sides that can be a topic in the Supernatural forums…

"You owe me big time, Maxie. I don't see the point in a romantic getaway for two people who hate each other." Alec does a soft inspection of the floor, and then finds a note sitting VERY OBVIOUSLY on the dresser.

"Jack pot! Bingo! Any other cheesy phrase…" the note is glittery.

"What does it say?"

"Oh? It's nothing at all, dear. Now hand me my toothbrush!" Even though he's using his cute puppy eyes, Max ignores his favor and starts to unpack her own belongings. And annoying X-effect voice over goes out through the scene, narrating the same thing every ep, "Two couples, and two exes are going to be staying in Bella Rama suite and we'll see how high these flames soar… blah"

We CUT TO Asha and Logan getting very non-affectionate as they use their favorite quotes from the 'peaceful guerilla handbook' Asha explains that she and Logan aren't 'exactly' dating but are having a fling of some sort. He's the kind of boyfriend who becomes a negligent husband. Asha exorts about how she's never thought he was over 'Max'…

"He goes on and on about her, I don't know why _she_ can go on their little missions but not me…"

**MTV V.O:** "These X's are in for a shocker when the O's (the non-exes) are moved to their new Bella Bungalow and an old pair is put together again!"

Alec and Asha find themselves in a big energy-wasting Hummer that transports them to the tropical bungalow that looks about 1/100 as good as where the X's will be staying; it's like a cheap MTV motel, or the place where rich people stuff their nannies.

"Asha! What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself…"

**MTV V.O:** "And what do these X's have to say about each other?"

Max looks peckish when being interviewed by the MTV!Camera especially considering her usual strong-nature. When asked by her X Logan she corrects that technically they've never dated, "We never got close enough. Logan's an _extremely_ focused guy. He just… forgets everyone else. He didn't think about me… I sincerely wish things were different and I weren't here with my pretend boyfriend, Alec."

Logan adjusts his glasses and grins sheepishly, "I _like_ Asha. I _love_ Max. BUT, she's the one who dumped me! And I can't seriously see her with a guy like Alec, he has no focus. He's all about the fun and games. Wouldn't Max like a guy with morals?"

Alec smirks brightly, "MAX and LOGAN? Those two are like awkward teenagers who've just been shoved into a closet for 7 minutes in heaven and all that, me? Not jealous one bit! I will probably get a lip lock outta Asha by the end of this thing, but why on Earth would a pretty and kickass girl like Maxie like a boring ivory tower guy like Logan?"

THE BUNGALOW:

A sheet of paper lay sitting on the couch, Asha jumped on it like a lion to stray carcass, and she read it over, repeated then managed to share her information. Asha is very much like a telephone operator… except more excited. But, like, in a bad way. Like those 'can you hear me now?' commercials.

"_Dear Asha and Alec, _

_For the rest of this weekend you'll be staying the bungalow without any permission to leave or visit anyone else on the premises. There will be lots of services to provide information about you're current boyfriend and girlfriend, on the computer you will receive vacation snapshots and a list of the items purchased by the X's, and will sometimes receive brief video. We recommend turning on the TV._

_- LOVE MTV"_

Asha gaped and wrestled Alec to the remote control.

"Woah calm down!" He raises the remote out of her reach, _"its Logan and Max."_

"He's head over heels for her!"

"Then we should get it on because he's a crappy boyfriend anyway, right?"

The TV flickers on quickly, showing video of Max and Logan chatting on the hotel bed. Alec glowered as Logan started to tenderly pet Max's hand.

"C'mon Maxie! Get you're hand away from that boring perve!" the two O's took a seat on the couch, starting at the screen with intensity only saved for truly desperate people on a truly desperate occasion.

THE HOTEL SUITE:

"I hope Alec and Asha are okay… I guess there was just some room confusion."

"Max… I haven't seen you in awhile. I missed you." Logan smiled at her and begin to pet her hands gingerly, Max gave a tiny flinch trying very carefully not to reciprocate any physical body signals.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Logan. We should really get this room thing fixed. Alex is probably very—actually no, he's probably perfectly happy with his little Asha…"

"I hope not!" Logan smiled not particularly caring, but added, "Or do I mind? I think I'd much rather be sharing my bed with _you_, Max, you mean everything to me."

She blushed and quickly retreated from the bed, "I-uh, I'm going to go talk to the front desk…"

TO BE CONTINUED…. (Next on MTV: LAGUNA BEACH! Followed by THE HILLS!)


End file.
